


7 for 7

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: 7 for 7, Friendship, Inspired by..., M/M, Male Friendship, Sappy, Sappy Ending, got7 image video, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: They looked at each other before they said the most memorable words for their lovely babybirds."7 or never. 7 or nothing"[inspired by got7's image video]





	7 for 7

_i. jinyoung_

 

"How proud are you of me, sister? I'm going to Seoul and try to win the audition", a happy 15 years old Jinyoung almost screams that his whole family could hear him. He just couldn't describe to be a step closer to his dream. He always wanted to be a singer, an artist who gets famous in whole South Korea. "We're so proud of you, Nyeong-ie", his family always told him with a bright smile on his face.

  
"Don't brag. We all know you're going to be first in the auditon", his older sister rolled her eyes, but she could understand that her younger brother was excited. She could feel when he's going to be around 20 he'll be famous. National and also international.

 

His father made his day free, so that he'll be with Jinyoung when he's going to audition. He did this because he never wanted to get in between is son's dreams. He admired how Jinyoung chased after his dream. He begged his parents for so long just to try the audition. His father just couldn't say no. Not after he annoyed his parents so hard.

 

"Oh my- it's gonna happen", Jinyoung shouted through the airport section when he was about to jump into the plane. He just jumped that his dad needed to hold his neck and drag him to the right cheeks. When they sat down, Jinyoung couldn't help but act like a kid who ate too much sugar. He couldn't sleep the whole flight, he was so excited to try out the audition.  
  
  
The audition began and Jinyoung couldn't describe his excitement. He made his solo dances and tried to impress. He eventually did it, since all were shouting when they saw him dancing. They may saw him as a talented young boy.  
  
The time passed by and the people decided who should do duo performances together. Jinyoung was afraid. What if they don't like each other and it'll be obvious that he won't be a trainee? Such thoughts ran through his head.

 

"Park Jinyoung and...", his heart was beating hard and he just waited for the moment they'd announce who it would be.  
  
"Im Jaebum"

  
  
_ii. bambam_

 

"It's so scary here, help", little 13 years old Bambam said ths to is mother for the first time. It was the first time he visits a foreign country. "What if I'm gonna fail? At debuting or just speaking Korean fluently"

"You won't fail, I promise", his mother showed her son her pinkie finger, giving him a sign for a pinky promise. They intertwined their pinkie fingers and smiled. When his mother gave Bambam a pinky promise, he always trusted her and knew it's gonna turn into reality.

  
They sat into a taxi and drove towards the building of JYP Entertainment. Bambam is gonna practise for the first time as a trainee. He remembers the moment when he found out he was accepted into the company. He was so happy tears rolled down his cheeks. He can't understand how he did it. It was a memorable moment, and he knew there's gonna be more of them.  
  
"Bye, mum, I'm gonna miss you", he hugged his mother and cried silently into her chest. After they said goodbye, he walked into the building of the company. It was scary not knowing anyone here. Maybe he's going to find new friends.  
  
He walked into the practise and he saw a boy too tall dancing his heart out. He looked pretty and Bambam just watched him dancing, afraid to say anything. He looked older than his age. The moment he recognized Bambam, he stopped dancing and turned off the music.  
  
The tall boy walked towards him. "Hello, who are you?", he asked with a perfect and Bambam was startled at first. He didn't know what to answer, since his english wasn't that good. "No english?", the pretty boy asked him again and Bambam knew he should have gave an answer by now.  
  
"A bit", he almost whispered. "I'm Bambam. I'm from Thailand", it sounded like Bambam would die because he stuttered so much. He was not that confident in his english, but he promised himself he would try to work on his english skills too.

"Hi, Bambam. I'm Mark, I'm from America"

  
  
_iii. yugyeom_

__  
  
He was in his dancing studio while he practised more and more for another competiton. Yugyeom has won already one year ago, and he was ready for the next. He may thought that his win was pure luck, but he was still proud of himself for doing it. He is a trainee for a two years now and he has already won a new best friend, his name was Bambam. He was the same age as Yugyeom and he found Bambam funny. His old friends in his hometown weren't as good as he thought.

He messed up many moves and tried to make them look better. Yugyeom was okay with it, nobody was perfect. He is an optimistic person. He was always praised for his dancing skills. His legs are already long and he was just 16 years old, and everyone knew his legs will grow longer.

His five friends were in the dorms or practised too, but he was alone. He dreamed of debuting with them some day. It wasn't mentioned when it would happen, but he wished it'd happen.  
  
The door opened and he saw a young boy coming in, obviously searching for Yugyeom. He asked him why he would search for him. He didn't know this boy, maybe he was knew.  
  
"Hello", he bowed in front of Yugyeom. "I already visited the other five boys and I wanted to search for you especially. I'm gonna be a new member and I hope we'll get along well  
  
He was obvioulsy nervous to talk to Yugyeom, he stuttered almost every word he spoke, "Why did he search for me? We could have met later", Yugyeom said after he bowed too.  
  
"Yes I know. But I wanted to ask you if you could teach me dancing. I'm really lacking and I want to be on the same level as you all. I also heard that you're the best dancer here", he blushed a bit because of tose words the newbie said.  
  
"Okay, we should start now", Yugyeom smiled and gave him the sign to go to the center of te dancing studio. "Hey, what's your name again?"  
  
"My name is Youngjae. Choi Youngjae"  
  
  
_iv. jackson_

 _  
_ He took a hard choice. Jackson was a famous fencer in his hometown, Hong Kong. And he broke his career just to be a trainee in Korea. He had many worries. 'What if the gets worse and the company doesn't want me then and doesn't let me debut?', many thoughts as those were in Jackson's head. His fencing career ended and if he fails again, that was it. His family would be so disappointed in him. So he decided to work harder than ever. His parents were really proud of his decision.

 

Jackson emtered the company for the first time and it was a weird feeling. He kinda misses his friends from fencing, but he knew he would do it as an artist. When he gets sucsessfull in his life, he wants to be famous in China too. It was his home country, and he should make a name there.  
  
He talked to the CEO first, where he has to go and with who he will practising with for a long time. It was mentioned that there would be new members coming probably, so it wasn't guaranteed if he is actually going to debut. Jackson's head snapped when he heard a foreign name. It was Mark. He thought that Mark probably knew English, so he wanted to search for him first.  
  
He was walking outside and saw two guys in front of the building of the company talking. Both of them looked very young and foreign too. "Hi", he almost whispered.  
  
"Who are you?", the shorter one of them asked in Korean, a language Jackson didn't know. He just gave them a confusing look.

"Are you a foreigner?". Yes. English.  
  
"I am Jackson. I'm from Hong Kong. A new Trainee"  
  
"Oh that's nice. Someone who seems confident in english. I'm Mark, I'm from America and that's Bambam, no he's not five years old he just looks like it, anyways he's from Thailand", Mark introduced himself for him and Bambam.  
  
  
_v. jaebum_  
  
  
Jaebum felt weird. He was practising a dance with a boy he didn't knew. He passed the first round of the audition and he wished he'd do another performance alone. But there he was, talking to a complete stranger. His name was Park Jinyoung, like the CEO of the company.  
  
"You can dance really good, Jaebum-hyung", Jinyoung has praised him.

  
"Thank you, I'm dancing bboy, I think that's making my dance look fresher", he blurbed for himself. "But you're dancing good too. I don't care who wins, you really deserve it"

  
Jinyoung began to blush. Maybe they're going to be good friends, but if one of them wins or nobody, they were gonna torn apart. So nobody of tem cared much of this friendship. But who knew, maybe a wonder will happen.  
  
  


Their names were called out and they began to dance in front of all. Jaebum was worried, he doesn't want to mess up. They both danced their heart out and he had the feeling that he and Jinyoung just clicked. The chemistry was better compared to the others. All just danced and didn't care for their partner. But Jaebum cared for his partner and he knew Jinyoung did care for him.

  
"Wonderful. Now wait a bit and we'll decide the winner of the 2011 JYP Audition", someone said after all duos had performed. Everyone was really nervous to know if they had won.  
  
  
"So, we have the winner of tis audition. All of you were really good dancers. We have to admit. This audition is gonna have two winners", Jaebum heard many 'oh's, including Jinyoung's. "They had just a good chemistry while they danced together on this stage"  
  
Jaebum's heard was beating fast.  
  
"The winners are... Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung!"  
  
  
_vi. mark  
_

Mark was worried, when he found out about Jaebum's and Jinyoung's debut as a duo. He had the bad feeling his debut isn't going to happen. If JJ Project is gonna be a bomb, what will be with Mark? Did he just come to Korea and learned Korean for no debuting? He didn't want it to happen.  
  
Honestly, he didn't want JJ Project to chart high. He wanted all of them. The foreigners together in a group with the koreans Yugyeom, Jaebum and Jinyoung. There was a big chance they'll never debut together. Maybe JYPE waited for a seventh member to be in the team? Mark honestly didn't want it to happen. But maybe, when he'll meet th seventh member, he just can't imagine living without him.  
  
"It's gonna be fine, Mark. We'll debut with Jaebum and Jinyoung. Without them we wouldn't have such a good leader and his wife", Jackson joked while he is hugging Mark in their room. Jackson was a close friend for him. Their bond was really strong. They talked about everything.  
  


"Isn't their music video gonna be released in a few minutes?", Mark's eyes widened. He couldn't forget watching it.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Let us watch", Jackson screamed.

  
The four boys were laying on the couch now and waiting for JJ Project's debut song to be released. And in that moment it happened. Bounce was released.

 

For three minutes you could just hear their debut song and Mark felt proud, Still worried as before, but still proud of their debut.  
  
"I love this son", all four boys had said.  
  
  
_vii. youngjae_  
  
  
They performed the last song which was called 'You Are'. Youngjae was so proud of dancing tis hard choreography.  
  
He remembered the day he met all members. It was seven months before their actual debut and he thought he'd lack in dancing. Yugyeom was a good tutor in dance. And all the others are good friends.

  
Their friendship is the closest of all, Youngjae thinks. A whole comeback and the concept is their friendship? Only they could do it. He was proud.  
  
JJ Project made a comeback after five whole years. All members produced all their songs since almost two years. Bambam produced their new lyrics video.

  
After they performed their last song, You Are, the first title track produced by Defsoul. They went backstage and hugged each other.  
  
"It was a hard time for all of us. Jackson getting hate. Our scandals from last year are still mentioned and fans thought we're gonna disband. But it's okay. We're going to work harder and harder. I love you guys", Youngjae said.

They looked at each other before they said the most memorable words for their lovely babybirds.

  
  
**_"_ ** _**7 or never. 7 or nothing"** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so proud of this.


End file.
